


The Destiel Ending Everyone Wanted

by hunting_in_wonderland2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Season 9, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunting_in_wonderland2/pseuds/hunting_in_wonderland2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>essentially this is my response to how tonights finale went</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Destiel Ending Everyone Wanted

“Well guess what, he’s dead too.”

 The words echoed in Castiels ears and he froze, unable to move for what felt like an eternity, even to him. Metatron stood before him, a smug smile across his patchy bearded face. The angel felt as though Metatron had reached slowly into his chest, wrapped his meaty, power hungry hands around Castiels pumping heart and squeezed as hard as he could, the action filled with malice. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move; he vaguely noticed some angels come and take Metatron out of the room; presumably to lock him up in the very cell which had held Castiel only hours before. The angels hands shook, his head, his chest and every other muscle in his body ached. They were victorious. Metatron had been defeated, but at the cost of Deans life. Dean, whom Cas had turned his back on almost every brother and sister he had for. Dean, who time and time again, Cas gave up everything for. Dean who Cas had been to hell and back with, literally. Castiel was unsure how much time had passed before he was able to move, no longer paralyzed, but as soon as he could, a mere thought had him instantly at the bunker, beside Dean’s motionless body.

            A small voice from the corner of the room, low and rough, said

            “Cas…” Castiel knew what he had to do, and by the mixture of terror, worry, and relief on Sam’s face, so did the younger Winchester. Blood and tears streaked Sam’s face and from what Cas could see of his eyes, they were puffy and bloodshot. The angel couldn’t possibly imagine the pain of losing his brother yet again, the way Sam just had. Cas had saved Dean the first time, and he was willing to do anything it took to save him this time as well. It was in that moment, in that final decision to give up the very last thing Cas had that made him Cas, that he realized something. Dozens of people had said it before and it must have been plain to anyone other than himself. Castiel realized he was in love, not with humanity, but with Dean Winchester.

            “Cas,” came Sam’s rough, low voice from the corner again. “It’ll burn up your grace; you’ll be human… for good.” The words were said in such a way that Castiel knew Sam cared about what happened to him, but it was half-hearted, he cared about his brother, more than anything, despite the differences they’d had. Cas nodded, almost imperceptibly, at Sam. The angel reached his arm out, and placed his shaking hand on Deans already icy forehead. Castiel closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could, pushing every tiny molecule of light out of his body and in to Deans, praying to, well, he wasn’t really sure who, that this would work, that Dean would wake up and the mark of Cain would seem like nothing more than a bad dream. Cas knew he had given it everything he had when he felt blood racing through his veins in an adrenaline rush, and a wave of utter exhaustion hit him like NASCAR driver hitting a wall head on. He kept his eyes squeezed shut a few seconds longer than he should have, in fear that it had not worked, but when he felt Dean stir under his hand, the now former angels eyes shot open.

            “Dean!” Him and Sam cried in unison. Deans green eyes flickered open and were drawn immediately to meet with Castiels icy blue ones.

            “Cas baby,” Dean said, still too incoherent to realize what he had let slip when he meant to say ‘buddy.’

            Sam cleared his throat, relieved to have Dean back, again, and started towards the door muttering,

            “I’ll just, um, I’ll leave you two, uh, I’ll be out there…”

            “Dean…” Castiel breathed his hunters name out in a sigh of relief before remembering to check something. He reached down and gently tugged the man’s right sleeve up his arm until it was past the spot where the Mark of Cain should be. Cas let out a huge sigh of relief and a few tears when he saw nothing but Deans plain old arm, no mark messing it up. Overwhelmed by a sudden, even more intense rush of human emotion, Castiel collapsed into Dean’s tired arms feeling everything from horror at being human again, to relief that Dean was okay, to confusion at why Dean had called him “baby.” Dean had just enough energy to lean his head down and plant a soft kiss on the top of Cas’ dark haired head as tears streaked his own face as well. Cas let out a sigh at the feeling of Deans strong, mark free arms wrapping around him and was flooded with yet more emotions, which were not entirely new to him, but just as foreign and confusing as the first time he walked as a human. As Cas drifted to sleep, breathing softly, Dean Winchester came to a realization as well. Out of all the women he had been with, during one night stands or semi-committed relationships that ended in heartbreak because of the job, not a single one had ever brought forth the rush of emotions he felt in that moment for the now twice fallen angel that lay in his arms. In this thought, and the weight of the Mark being lifted, Dean Winchester found peace, for the first time ever, as he drifted into a not unpleasant dream, taking comfort in the warmth of Cas’ body against his own.


End file.
